


[Fanmix] Everything And Nothing Blend Together - Savitar/Frost

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Not Happy, SaviFrost, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for Season 3 and the relationship of Savitar/Killer Frost.





	[Fanmix] Everything And Nothing Blend Together - Savitar/Frost

 

**01\. Something Inside of Me - The Coral**

Something inside of me  
Feels like I've been wanting you forever  
There'll never be another century  
There's no time to think about the weather  
  
...  
  
The invisible invasion  
It's like a stranger strangled on the moor  
Into the void for now I'm gone  
Five in the morning I'll be knocking at your door  
  
With something inside of me  
Something inside of me  
Something inside of me  
And now I can't look back

**02\. Everything Must Go - Manic Street Preachers**

 

 

Shed some skin for the fear within  
Is starting to hurt me with everything  
  
Freed from the memory  
Escape from our history, history  
  
And I just hope that you can forgive us  
But everything must go  
  
And if you need an explanation  
Then everything must go  
  
I look to the future it makes me cry  
But it seems too real to tell you why  
  
Freed from the century  
With nothing but memory, memory  
  
**03\. Romantic Rights (Erol Alkan's Love From Below Re-edit) - Death From Above**

 

...

Your romantic rights are all that you got  
Push them down son it's more than just lip  
C'mon girls I know you know what you want  
C'mon, c'mon now and give them all shhhhh  
You're beating walls now you just won't quit  
You play with shapes but they just won't fit  
I know you love me you don't know what you like  
You're watching TV I stay up all night

South Carolina kid is heating things up

His wounds are bleeding and we're filling the cup  
This game will save us if we don't die young  
C'mon, c'mon now yea have some fun  
Come here baby I love your company  
She was living alone unhappily  
Come here baby I love your company  
We could do it and start a family  
She was living alone unhappily  
We could do it, it's right romantically  
Come baby, your company  
Do it, a family  
Living unhappily  
Do it, romantically

 

**04\. Pure Morning - Placebo**

 

A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend with weed is better,  
A friend with breasts and all the rest,  
A friend who's dressed in leather,  
  
A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better ,  
Our thoughts compressed,  
Which makes us blessed,  
And makes for stormy weather,  
  
A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
My Japanese is better,  
And when she's pressed she will undress,  
And then she's boxing clever,  
  
A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who bleeds is better,  
My friend confessed she passed the test,  
And we will never sever,  
  
Day's dawning, skins crawling  
Pure morning

 

**05\. Mr. Brightside - The Killers**

 

I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine

Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all

It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

 

Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head, but she's touching his 

Chest now, he takes off her dress now

Let me go I just can't look, it's killing me

And taking control 

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside

 

**06\. Strict Machine - Goldfrapp**

 

I get high on a buzz

Then a rush when I'm plugged in you

I connect when I'm flush

You get love when told what to do 

...

 

 

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love with a strict machine

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love with a strict machine 

 

When you send me a pulse

Feel a wave of new love through me

I'm dressed in white noise

You know just what I want, so please 

 

 

 

Wonderful electric

Wonderful electric

Wonderful electric

Cover me in you 

 

**07\. Dirty Hole - Visual Audio Sensory Theater**

 

I saw the grave stones  
I saw nine year old boys  
Somehow I knew  
They hated me  
You can live as long as you want to live  
  
Lately all I want is to be in your hole  
  
Sleep without a dream  
As cold as it seems  
It's my destiny  
How many men have been  
In your sacred hole

 

...  
  
As I spread her thighs  
My life flashes before my eyes  
Soothing, disturbing  
I'm intoxicated with fear  
  
How many men have died  
In your dirty hole  
How many lay dead  
How many men lay dead  
From this killing hole  
  
(How many dead men god)  
(How many dead men god)

 

**08\. The Only Way is the Wrong Way - Filter**

 

Did you think that I would disappear?  
Did you think that I would wash away?  
Did you think that I would last this long?  
Did you think that I would get this strong?

Every time they try to make me change  
They just wear me down with more chains

And it feels like  
That you're with me or against me  
And it feels like  
That your promises are all lies  
And it feels like  
That to push me is to shove me  
And it feels like  
That the only way is the wrong way

Did you think that I could be your crutch?  
Did you think that life could mean so much?  
Did you think that this could end in birth?  
Did you think that it's just plain old luck?

 

....

And it feels like  
The only way is the wrong way

(You always push me down)  
The only way is the wrong way

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-fanmix-everything-and-nothing-blend-together-savifrost), though 8tracks won’t play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zo8ogOIxIQMTHx_ATjAZCa2) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/169241988865/everything-and-nothing-blend-together-s3).


End file.
